


Unintentional; Overjoyed

by humanveil



Series: Serendipity [4]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Wrong Number, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tumblr user mcavoyeur-fassynation's prompt: A few months after they start dating, Erik accidentally proposes to Charles via text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintentional; Overjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO, first of all, this fic is so, so, sooooooo long overdue. I received the prompt something like 200 days ago and I can't believe I left it for so long. I apologise! Real life and writer's block got in the way. 
> 
> Secondly, this prompt was so cute and perfect and I adore it and I thought about how I was going to do it for aaageeees. Hopefully it's what you wanted! 
> 
> Once again, Charles is in plain text, and Erik is in italics. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> **x**
> 
> Translated to [中文](http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=192282&page=1#pid3827842) by [aurorafranco](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorafranco/pseuds/aurorafranco)

**Saturday 17 th of January, 2015.**

[09:41 AM]

Are you still coming over today?

 

_[09:45 AM]_

_Of course, liebling. As if I’d miss the opportunity to spend the day with you._

_[09:46 AM]_

_I just have some stuff to do first. I think I’ll be there around 11._

 

[09:46 AM]

Okay.

[09:47 AM]

I have left over cupcakes and I’ll let you have them if you buy me milk on the way home.

[09:47 AM]

Shit, I mean here. On the way here.

 

_[09:47 AM]_

_Uh huh. Sure you did._

_[09:47 AM]_

_Don’t worry, I’ll be home soon enough._

_[09:48 AM]_

_You’d let me eat them anyway. But I’ll still get you milk._

_[09:48 AM]_

_Normal or skim?_

 

[09:49 AM]

Normal.

[09:49 AM]

Come on, darling. You should know that by now.

 

_[09:50 AM]_

_Don’t be so quick to forget the skim period, Charles. I think I’ll be scarred for life._

 

[09:50 AM]

It wasn’t that bad.

[09:51 AM]

You’re just a drama queen.

 

_[09:52 AM]_

_Guilty as charged._

_[09:52 AM]_

_I gotta go. The quicker I get this done the quicker I can be with you._

 

[09:53 AM]

Hurry up. I miss you.

 

_[09:53 AM]_

_You saw me on Thursday._

 

[09:54 AM]

I don’t care. I miss you.

[09:54 AM]

Love you.

 

_[09: 55 AM]_

_Love you, too, baby. I’ll be there soon._

X

_[10:34 AM]_

_Charles help._

_[10:34 AM]_

_There are teenagers making out on the bus and an old lady is next to me, asking me if I would date her daughter._

_[10:34 AM]_

_What do I do????_

 

[10:35 AM]

Tell her you like cock.

[10:35 AM]

Specifically mine.

 

_[10:35 AM]_

_Yes, I can see that going exceptionally well._

_[10:36 AM]_

_“Hello, no, sorry. I can’t meet your daughter tomorrow afternoon. My schedule says my boyfriend’s cock is supposed to be down my throat at that time. Perhaps we could do it another day?”_

 

**_[10:36 AM] ~ incoming call: Charles ~_ **

_“Hello?”_

“Did you tell her?”

_“Hi, **darling.** How are you?”_

“You should really just tell her. Or show her—”

_“I’m good. I’ll be there soon.”_

“I know you still have that pic saved.”

_“Are we still going to look for a new apartment tomorrow?”_

“Yes.”

_“Okay, good.”_

“Do you ever think we’d make really hot porn?”

_“…”_

“Are you choking?”

_“No, no. I’m fine.”_

“I wonder if I could get you hard on a bus.”

_“I’ll be there in about thirty minutes, with the milk.”_

“I probably could.”

_“See you soon.”_

“I just came out of the shower, you know. All I’ve got on is a towel. Wanna see?”

_“Love you, too. Bye.”_

“Maybe I’ll—”

 

_[10:43 AM]_

_Bastard._

 

[10:43 AM]

Oh, darling. I love you too.

 

_[10:44 AM]_

_She’s telling me about houses now._

_[10:45 AM]_

_Apparently it’s really bad to buy a place together before we’re married._

_[10:46 AM]_

_Charles she’s memorised statistics._

_[10:46 AM]_

_Who the hell knows statistics about this sort of thing????_

 

[10:48 AM]

You are honestly one of the most unapproachable people I know, why is it that someone talks to you every time you get on a bus?

 

_[10:50 AM]_

_I ask myself the same question every time._

_[10:50 AM]_

_Especially because I stay on my phone the entire time??_

 

[10:51 AM]

My antisocial boyfriend, how I love you.

[10:52 AM]

Can you get bread too?

 

_[10:52 AM]_

_But that means I’ll have to stop again._

_[10:52 AM]_

_And interact with more people._

 

[10:53 AM]

Pleaseeeee?

[10:53 AM]

For me?

 

_[10:54 AM]_

_That’s not fair. Don’t pull the ‘for me’ card._

_[10:55 AM]_

_You know I can’t resist the for me card._

 

[10:55 AM]

:(

 

_[10:56 AM]_

_Oh, for fuck sakes._

_[10:56 AM]_

_Fine._

_[10:56 AM]_

_Wholemeal?_

[10:57 AM]

Of course. Thank you, sweetheart.

_[10:57 AM]_

_I used to be such a mean bastard, what have you done to me? My reputation would be completely ruined if people knew about this._

 

[10:58 AM]

It’s the sex on a regular basis, I think. It makes you much more agreeable.

 

_[10:59 AM]_

_I can’t complain with that._

_[10:59 AM]_

_Ugh, she’s still talking. We’re back to the daughter now._

 

[11:00 AM]

Politely tell her to stop.

 

_[11:01 AM]_

_You know I can’t do that._

_[11:02 AM]_

_Why do old ladies always have so much to say?_

_[11:02 AM]_

_Maybe people would leave me alone if I wore a wedding ring._

_[11:03 AM]_

_Can we get wedding rings, Charles?_

 

[11:05 AM]

…did you just ask me to marry you so old ladies would leave you alone on the bus?

 

_[11:06 AM]_

_Shit. Kind of?_

_[11:06 AM]_

_Aren’t I the romantic?_

_[11:07 AM]_

_No, I don’t mean it like that._

_[11:07 AM]_

_There are a million reasons I want to marry you, not only because of old ladies and their daughters._

_[11:08 AM]_

_No, the reason I want to marry you is because you make me incredibly happy and I can’t imagine not being with you until I die. No more bus proposals would be a bonus._

_[11:09 AM]_

_Okay, fuck. I’m making this worse, aren’t I?_

_[11:10 AM]_

_Charles?_

_[11:10 AM]_

_Help me out here, liebling._

 

[11:11 AM]

Do you mean it?

 

_[11:11 AM]_

_Mean what?_

 

[11:12 AM]

That you want to marry me.

 

_[11:13 AM]_

_Of course I do. Do you honestly think I wouldn’t?_

_[11:13 AM]_

_Charles, I love you more than anything in this world. Of course I want to marry you._

 

[11:15 AM]

Okay, then.

 

_[11:15 AM]_

_Okay?_

 

[11:16 AM]

Okay, we can get wedding rings.

 

_[11:17 AM]_

_wait_

_[11:17 AM]_

_Are we actually getting married?_

 

[11:18 AM]

You’re the one that asked

 

_[11:18 AM]_

_Yeah, but_

_[11:19 AM]_

_Oh my god_

_[11:19 AM]_

_This is not how I had it planned out._

 

[11:20 AM]

You had it planned out????

 

_[11:20 AM]_

_Of course I had it planned out!!_

_[11:20 AM]_

_Fucking hell, I had a whole speech prepared._

_[11:21 AM]_

_I was going to invite you over and cook you a special dinner, because public proposals are shit and I didn’t want to make you feel like you had to say yes just because people were around._

_[11:22 AM]_

_I was so excited and now I’ve ruined everything._

 

[11:23 AM]

Erik, shut up.

[11:23 AM]

You haven’t ruined anything.

[11:24 AM]

While your original plan would have been lovely, an accidental proposal via text is fitting, considering how you and I met. Don’t you think?

 

_[11:25 AM]_

_Yeah, but still. I like sticking to my plans._

_[11:25 AM]_

_I’m walking up to your apartment now, I’ll see you soon._

 

[11:26 AM]

Looking forward to it, darling.

X

Erik doesn’t even make it inside the apartment before Charles’ lips are on his, warm in comparison to the freezing winter air. He kisses him back briefly, tilting his head down, and wraps an arm around his waist, careful not to let the bag holding the chilled bottle of milk press against Charles’ back.

He mumbles a greeting against Charles’ smiling lips, and the smaller man replies with something completely incomprehensible that makes his smile widen. Pulling away reluctantly, Erik steps into the now familiar apartment, shutting the door behind him before placing the bags holding Charles’ groceries on the bench near the door. Charles is back in his arms the second they’re empty, arms wrapped tightly around his torso, and Erik chuckles softly as the other man buries his face in the crook of his neck.

“Are we actually getting married?” he asks quietly, voice a faint whisper in the otherwise silent apartment. He can’t remove the happy tone from his voice.

“As if I would say no,” Charles replies, squeezing him. “Of course, I still expect your dinner and heartfelt speech. And you’ll be getting down on one knee. And I want a ring, not bread and milk.”

Erik laughs again, his cheek rubbing against the soft strands of Charles’ hair as he says, “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”


End file.
